Moon River
by jada jasmine
Summary: Sharpay Evans loved Breakfast at Tiffany’s.The first time she saw it, she used words like darling, super rat, and utterly divine nonstop. And ever since then, she dreamed of being kissed like that in the rain. ChadSharpay. Oneshot.


A/N. So this has been stuck in my head ever since I saw Breakfast at Tiffany's. AND I'm almost finished with Shoebox of Photograph so I don't feel so guilty. Haha. Enjoy! Unfortunately I neither own the hotness that is Chad Danforth or the gloriousness of Breakfast at Tiffany's.

**Moon River.**

Sharpay snuggled her blond head closer into his chest.

"It's so romantic isn't it?"

He snorted.

"Hardly Shar. Audrey Hepburn's a major gold-digger and I don't even know who plays Fred. You are such an idealist."

Looking up from her comfortable position on his chest, she frowned.

"Ryan, Breakfast at Tiffany's is one of the most romantic movies ever. And my absolute favorite non-musical movie. So be a darling and don't ruin this for me."

Sharpay Evans loved Breakfast at Tiffany's. The first time she saw it, she immediately went out and bought a sterling silver phone dialer. And then an old fashioned phone to use it with. She used words like darling, super rat, and utterly divine. And ever since then, she dreamed of being kissed like that in the rain.

Well, without the cat. Talk about ew.

As the credits rolled, and Moon River played, Sharpay gently sang along.

Looking over at her twin, she asked him a question.

"Ryan, if you were to ask a girl out, would you do it in a cute way or the easiest way?"

He laughed to himself.

"I don't think that matters. Apparently, I'm gay. Remember?"

"Oh stop letting that bother you. Just answer the damn question."

Frowning thoughtfully, he took a minute to think about it.

"Well, I guess I'd do whatever the girl wanted. I'd probably have a sibling or friend of hers help by figuring out what she wanted."

"Now why hasn't anyone ever done that for me? If someone cared enough to go through all of that trouble, I feel like I would just have to fall in love with them. And my way is definitely Breakfast at Tiffany's."

Sharpay stood up and stretched, and started walking up the stairs, not bothering to clean up the ice cream sundae bowls on the coffee table.

"Good night Ry. I'm going to get some beauty sleep."

"Night Shar. I think I'm going to watch old Star Search episodes or something."

"Whatever loser."

He waited until he heard her door slam, and immediately whipped out his cell phone. He tapped his fingers on the table while it was ringing, keeping his eyes on the staircase the entire time. If she came back down or even heard him they were in major shit.

"Chad here. What's the 411 on Mission Hot Blonde?"

Ryan rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You sound like a middle schooler grow up. Listen, I've got it. The piece of information we've been waiting for."

"Excellent. Is there a place that we could exchange the precious information?"

"Yes. How about…right now? Rhinestone has gone into her jewelry box for the night."

"Perfect. Start talking Jazz Square."

"Okay listen closely Corkscrew…"

And so the two plotted throughout the night, Corkscrew Danforth carefully taking notes and Jazz Square Evans carefully watching the stairs.

The next morning, Sharpay Evans woke up refreshed and rejuvenated. However since her bedazzled iPhone had been playing Moon River on repeat to help her fall asleep, she was still in an Audrey Hepburn mood.

She skipped over to her closet and opened the door.

She made a decision that would shock the world.

She was going to wear black.

Slipping on the black skinny pants and the taupe sweater created an outfit almost identical to Holly Golightly's outfit from the last scene of the movie.

Looking in her full length mirror, she frowned slightly. She really loved Holly Golightly, but why did she have to wear such boring black clothes?

Remembering that they movie was filmed in the sixties, she figure that she was allowed to update it to present times. Clapping her hands, she removed her idea of the before outfit.

She slipped on tight, black skinny jeans with stars BeDazzled onto the pockets. Pulling a white wife beater on, she dug through her closet until she had found a shrunken cashmere tan sweater with large tortoiseshell buttons.

Walking into her bathroom, she swept her hair into a sixties-worthy beehive, and grabbed her favorite tortoiseshell Ray-Bans. Brushing herself off, she looked in the mirror.

Breakfast at Tiffany's meets Sharpay Evans. Perfect.

Snapped out of her reverie by Ryan yelling at her to hurry up, she grabbed her purse, slipped on a pair of heels, and leisurely walked down the stairs.

Looking outside on the way to her car, she saw the pouring rain.

"Shit! My hair's going to frizz up in an instant."

"Suck it up. _Holly _didn't mind getting a little wet."

Huffing with her signature attitude, she grabbed an umbrella and started the walk out to the front door.

Ryan got into the driver's seat, but forbid Sharpay to sit shotgun.

"I have a lot of stuff today Shar. It won't kill you to sit in the back this one time."

Sure, it wouldn't kill Sharpay, but the look she was giving Ryan might just kill him.

When she got into the backseat, she was greeted by none other than Chad Danforth.

"Ryan! What the hell is he doing here?"

"He needed a ride."

Sharpay knew that didn't make sense. But her brother could surprisingly grow a backbone sometimes, and she felt like this was one of those rare moments, so she didn't push it.

They drove to school, in the miserable rain, each thinking their own thoughts.

Right when they got to school, Ryan pulled into a parking space, which was their usual. This way they were parked in front of everyone.

Chad turned to her and stared.

"God Chad, don't you know it's impolite to stare?"

"Go out on a date with me."

She laughed, guffawed even.

"No. In your dreams Danforth."

So then he stepped out of the car, in the pouring rain, and stared some more.

Then he launched into a monologue.

"You know what's wrong with you, Miss Whoever-you-are? You're chicken, you've got no guts. You're afraid to stick out your chin and say, "Okay, life's a fact, people do fall in love, people do belong to each other, because that's the only chance anybody's got for real happiness." You call yourself a free spirit, a "wild thing," and you're terrified somebody's gonna stick you in a cage. Well baby, you're already in that cage. You built it yourself. And it's not bounded in the west by Tulip, Texas, or in the east by Somali-land. It's wherever you go. Because no matter where you run, you just end up running into yourself."

Even though it was a relatively angry monologue, Chad was smiling from ear to ear.

Sharpay gasped and caught on immediately, straining her mind to remember what happened next.

He walked away. Oh yeah, that.

She jumped out of the car and ran after him, practically jumping on him in the process.

The whole school was watching curiously, and she knew it.

So Sharpay Evans kissed Chad Danforth exactly like Holly Golightly kissed Paul Varjack.

Except without the cat. Ew.


End file.
